


Happy Birthday, Oh Junmyeon!

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: It's Junmyeon's birthday and he hates birthdays, will this year be any different?





	Happy Birthday, Oh Junmyeon!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Junmyeon Day 2019, hope y'all like it.

Everyone thinks that Kim Junmyeon is a happy man, one that has everything he needs, from the finest of clothes, to the most beautiful jewelry, a pretty face, and everything else. Name it and Junmyeon has it, and all this because he came from money. Well, the pretty face is from the genes of his parents but that is already a given, everything else is bought by money. For example, the blue Lamborghini Aventador Superveloce Roadster in the garage is bought by that same amount of cash he has inherited from his family, put into a trust fund for which he can only claim after certain conditions has been reached.

  
The first time he got a bounty of cash from this fund was when he turned 14. He was in senior high school then, a bit advanced because he was what other people called a genius. He was good at everything, can solve math problems in the blink of an eye, can memorize anything just by looking at it once and explain complicated things as if they are basic and simple. A lot of people really admired him to the point that they would not even approach him because they are all insecure of what he has, of his gift.

  
What no one really knows is that there is one thing Junmyeon wants more than everything. He wants to be able to sing and to perform on stage. He wanted to leave a legacy, something that he can ultimately call to be his so that years after he is long gone from the world, people would still remember him. It is his ultimate dream to be remembered, because his worst fear is to be forgotten.  
This is why on the first cash flow of his trust fund, he made it a point to make a recording room in his house. He dedicated the bounty in ensuring he will have a safe space where he will be able to sing, practice his instruments and just be able to relax and do what he wants.

  
It did not come easy as all of his relatives were opposed to this idea. They all told him that he is not old enough for this and that he should just focus on finishing his education instead of trying to do this kind of thing. They all told him that this was nothing but a waste of time.

  
But it was his money and it was his house so for the first time in forever, after 14 years of being so obedient and kind to everyone, he rebelled and got himself that practice room that he has been dreaming about for years. True enough, it became his solace during the darkest of his days. That room particularly held a lot of his stories, had witnessed his tears, his efforts, and everything else.

* * *

At 25, Junmyeon is already as successful as he can ever be.

  
He has already achieved what he wanted, had rebelled enough and got his second and third bounty from his trust fund, to which he donated completely to charity. He did not need the money anymore as he was already earning enough on his own. He was lucky enough to get scouted by a famous entertainment company and was given the chance to debut. It was no wonder that he got popular, that everyone admired him, that he has modeling, collaboration and other offers from different agencies from left and right. He was, after all, as talented as ever, and this he owes to himself for practicing all day after dropping out of high school. 

After finishing high school as the class valedictorian, he dropped out from it and started doing song covers, practicing his hardest and uploading his videos on a social media account until he had gotten quite popular. After that boost in confidence, he was noticed and then he was made to audition and passed.

And yet when he turned 26, his wish is still the same.

  
He wanted to disappear.

  
This is quite funny as he wanted to be remembered and that is still true but he is already tired of living a life where he does not know where he can’t even see his future.  
This is nothing new, everyone believes that his life is perfect, but it isn’t. There is more to his life than what people are able to see. Over the years, this is the wish that he had kept wishing over and over again, something he hopes would eventually come true.

  
You see, Junmyeon hated his birthday more than anything else in his life, and this is to the point that when he turned seven years old, he closed his eyes and silently wished that he was never born before blowing off the candle on his cake.

* * *

Every year, he celebrated his birthday at 5:22 AM, buys a cake for himself the day before, puts on some candle, lights it up and then wishes for the same thing over and over again, hoping that maybe, if he has repeatedly wish for it enough, it will come true.

  
This is no wonder, hating his birthday is something that has been very easy to do after all that he has been through.  
It started from the moment he was born.  
His mother did not want him from the very start but his father needed an heir and when they found out that Junmyeon was going to be a boy, he could not afford to let go. Thus, when he was born, his mother did not even hold him once and just fled away with all the money she got.

  
When he turned 1, his grandparents, the only people who has truly loved and adored him, the one who took the matter to their hands, did not hire any nanny but hands-on took care of him died in a crash.

  
At age 2, Junmyeon got left in the house by himself and had to wait for a day before anyone actually realized that he was there on his own. Luckily, nothing happened to him and he was immediately found by his nanny the next day, sleeping soundly as if nothing happened.

  
At age 3, he was kidnapped, for he was, after all, an heir to all the money of the company, the Kim Enterprises. One day, everything is going to be his. His father did nothing but simply told them that he does not care what they do to the child. Weirdly enough, Junmyeon was found on the door of the mansion the next day.

  
At age 4, Junmyeon witnessed his father falling dead in front of him, shot by a man wearing a black head mask, a thief in the night. He had to cover his mouth with his hand to try not to make a sound, though he was scared as hell. The police came moments later but his father was already dead.

  
At age 5, he was already moved to the custody of his aunt’s, the one who told him that he is good for nothing and maltreated him each time they get simply because they knew everything was going to be his when he grows up.

  
At age 6, he finally got his first friend but that was soon gone too, as the friend suddenly had to move houses due to his father’s work. It would be years later, when he is older that he will figure out that this was manipulated by his aunt’s to break his heart.

  
At age 7, he wanted nothing more but to disappear and how lucky was he that his cousin, someone who is truly jealous of him pushed him off the stairs. But his wish did not come true, though he was hospitalized for a few weeks, he came out healthy and alive.

  
So, from there, though he wished to disappear, he made it a goal to leave a legacy before he does, he made it a point to find his own dreams and make that come true.

  
And yet, every birthday that he celebrated, he still feels so empty inside.

* * *

It was a year later, after two solo albums, 10 magazines throughout the previous year in which he was the cover, that he met a fellow model which pique his interest. This young man was also a singer, but more of a rapper, or so he said. They had an age gap of about 5 years, 21 to Junmyeon’s 26.

  
They got to know each other on the shoot of a magazine when they were in Paris and surprisingly enough, they clicked with each other. It was like magic for Junmyeon, as he is never one for conversation nor friendship. But somehow, this man made him feel special. He found himself opening up to this man, trusting him without really knowing why. He just felt lighter whenever they talked. 

The man’s name is Oh Sehun. He was taller than Junmyeon, had this amazing posture, looks mature and acts like a whole baby. He had a dog named Vivi whom he always brought with him whenever he and Junmyeon meets up.

  
It was a few months later that the two of them had decided to get to know each other better by dating each other. It was truly crazy, how someone can come into your life by chance, and you somehow start making this other person your whole world.

* * *

On Junmyeon’s 27th birthday, he stopped wishing to disappear, and instead, he wished Sehun would never disappear from his life. Sehun was his life’s biggest plot twist. He wanted nothing more but to spend the rest of his life with him.

  
Sehun made him feel young, made him forget all of his problems, made him have fun and yet he also makes him feel at home. Somehow, he has found home in Sehun. 

Through their busy schedules, Sehun and Junmyeon found time to see each other in between.

Sometimes, it is by going on the same café during their breaks and just talking about how their day went. When they are busy shooting for the day, it is done by Sehun sending food trucks to Junmyeon’s drama or Junmyeon sending Sehun a coat to keep him warm.

  
On their days off, Sehun would invite Junmyeon to his house and cook for him. They would watch television, Sehun laying his head on Junmyeon’s lap while the older would play with younger’s hair. It was peaceful days like this that made Junmyeon happy that he is still alive and that his wish never came true even though he has been wishing for the same thing for almost 20 years. Being this domestic was truly something that he can get used to.

* * *

 

Thus, it was not really a surprise when he and Sehun decided to quit from the entertainment industry and decided to get married.

Jumyeon would never forget that shocked look on Oh Sehun’s face as he went down on his knees and asked for his hand to get married.

Sehun’s tears fell down his face, he even has some snot running down his nose as he nods his head and says ‘yes’. It was a beautiful sight, even through all those tears, Junmyeon still thinks Sehun is the most beautiful creature he has ever laid his eyes on.   
Sehun is his 522 wish, the one that he will keep wishing on all of his 522’s, on every birthday that he will have.

* * *

 

That is why on Junmyeon’s 28th birthday, he got married and became Oh Sehun. It was this time that the whole trust fund was given to him and he inherited Kim Enterprises as well. He gave it all to Sehun, shared it all to him, they managed it together as they would love it to be something that they can use as a medium to help the needy.

It was amazing, having a partner that gets you and shares the same principles as you do. Sehun is as much as a kind soul as he was and wanted nothing more than to be able to give back to society, so they did. They organized charity events, they donated, they went to orphanages, and they all of these together, bonding stronger than they ever had.

* * *

It was a fun night, when they had their honeymoon, the first time they had ever had sex. He did not know that he had a baby kink until Sehun started calling him baby as he was riding him that night. He got hard even after blowing his first load on Sehun’s flat stomach. They went for round 2 straight after, like rabbits, actively doing it and planning to reproduce well. He would never forget the sweet voice that came out as Sehun poured his load inside of him and whispered sexily in his ear, _“Happy birthday, Oh Junmyeon”_

It was not surprising that they went with it until the morning and that Junmyeon couldn’t walk properly for the next few days. And yet, he had this satisfied look on his face because Sehun’s member was really big and it really made him feel full each time they did it.

* * *

For 10 years, Junmyeon and Sehun had shared the best memories together and every time, Sehun would greet him on his birthday telling him the same phrase, “Happy birthday, Oh Junmyeon”. Sehun never missed a single birthday to greet him that at exactly 5:22 in the morning.

It was remarkable how the very day that he hated the most was the same day that he now looks forward to each year. It was surprising that the wish he held on to for so many years, on wanting to disappear, was something he let go so easily as it was replaced by wishing Sehun would never disappear from his life instead.  
He was thankful that this wish of his is granted every time as Sehun is still, undoubtingly still on his side.

This is why when he was shopping at the grocery store for what they are going to eat for dinner, making sure that he bought everything enough for two people, he was weirded out by all the weird stares he got.   
Sehun is coming back to him tonight after 5 years of being away from each other.  
He was finally going to be able to see him once more.

It was when Sehun did not come home that night that he got worried, at age 38 Junmyeon gets worried easily by sudden changes in pattern especially if he has already fallen into a habit of getting things done.

So, he did what was the logical thing to do, he called Sehun’s phone but instead, what he got was a dead end.

_"Sorry, the number you are calling is not registered. Please check the digits and try again.”_

What is this? He is sure this is Oh Sehun’s number.  
He goes inside of his room, to get some clothes to go to the airport and it was only then that he noticed that Sehun’s clothes were gone.

What is happening?

He started scrounging inside the house for any trace of Oh Sehun, of his husband, of the man he married, of the man he loved, the man that is his home, that has been his home for the last ten years, but he couldn’t find any.

So, he called the only person that he knew could helped him, his best friend, his company lawyer, Zhang Yixing.  
It feels like it has been ages since he last called him but he picks up immediately.

  
_“Xing, Sehun, he’s missing. He was supposed to come home last night but he did not and when I checked around the house, there was no trace of him left. Do you think I can send a search party for him?”_  
_“Jun?”_  
_“Yes? What do you think would be the right thing to do, the legal action to take? Talk to me, you know the law better, after all.”_  
_“It’s your birthday today, do you know that?”_

For a moment, Junmyeon paused for a bit. Here they go again, it was his birthday, of course something bad is bound to happen, and now he is losing Sehun. No, he can’t afford to lose him now, he was his lifeline, he.

_“Jun, are you still there?”_  
_“Ah, yes, Xing. I know, it’s my birthday, what about it?”_  
_“Can I ask how old you are going to be?”_  
_“Why are you asking these weird questions? I’m going to be 38, of course.”_

An audible gasp was heard from the other line.

_“Jun, this Sehun, when and where did you meet him again?”_  
_“What do you mean? I met him last year, I mean I met him when I was 26 at a shoot in Paris. We even got married, remember?”_  
_“Jun, Im sorry to break this to you, but you must have dreamt about all of this? There is no Oh Sehun. You are just turning 26 today.”_

Junmyeon lost grip of his phone and it falls down the floor. He hears the loud thud and it really sounded like his whole world crashing down instead.

* * *

Did he really imagine everything? Did he never really meet Sehun? Was he just another part of his imagination? Was it all in his head? He knew that he had schizophrenic tendencies as the doctor told him, but he also said that it was not going to be on his way to living his life properly.

What was the thing that triggered Junmyeon to imagine things like this? He felt his whole world is spinning and he does not know what to do.

So, he did the only plausible thing, he ran out of the house, away from all the memories that apparently was only on his head.

How can he be turning 26 today, was this a prank?

It started raining then but he ran and ran until suddenly, with zero visibility because of the heavy downpour, he did not notice the pair of headlights coming his way and he got run over.

The next thing he knew, his body ached all over, and not in a good kind of way too.  
As he opened his eyes, he saw someone familiar wearing a white coat, a doctor’s coat at that and embroidered on his left pocket was the name he has been calling for all this time: Oh Sehun.

When the man spoke up to ask him _, “Are you okay? Is your name Kim Junmyeon?”_

He smiles through the tears that are flowing through his eyes, “ _My whole body hurts, doctor. And no, my name is Oh Junmyeon.”_

What a life he has lived and now everything comes into a full circle as his wish finally comes true and he has met the one person that he has been imagining to be with all this time. 

And after saying that, he falls back into a deep slumber, hearing the faint whisper of  _“Happy birthday, Oh Junmyeon”_  in his ears, and never wakes up.

* * *

 Life is indeed funny and unpredictable, you never know what will happen next. It's a crazy ride but you have no choice but to live. Thus, you might as well live every single moment like it's going to be your last.

  
One thing that you can take away from Junmyeon’s life is this:  _Be careful what you wish for, you never know how and when it's gonna come true._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this wasn't how it originally supposed to be but it turned into this as I was writing it. 🙇🙇🙇  
> Somehow angst always eats my work up.
> 
> I hope you can leave a comment and let me know how you feel about it. Thank you!


End file.
